Should we start again?
by Sonnchen
Summary: My second try to write a L/J story. Not one of those fics where they are at school, not a love/hate fic either. Have fun! Chapter 4 is up!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Some of you wanted me to write a Lily/James Series. So here you are.

Should we start again?

With a relieved sight Lily Evans let her trunk drop down on the bed which had been shown to her. Looking around she realized that she was the only one in the big bright room with the ten beds in it. Well, this wouldn't last long, it was very popular with the young witches and wizards to try being an auror at this time, one had told her that only for this two weeks lasting camp over 400 people had assigned. 

"Hi!", said someone suddenly behind her and turning around she could see a small black-haired witch with an excited sparkling in her dark brown eye standing in the doorway. 

"Hi!", she answered. "I'm Lily Evans."  
"Polly McKnight, nice to meet you. We were in the same year in Hogwarts, weren't we?"

Lily nodded.   
Polly put her trunk on the bed next to Lily's and let herself also drop on it. 

"And, why are you here?"  
Lily closed her eyes. Of course this was the first thing she had to tell the girl. 

"Voldemort killed my parents."  
She saw how Polly flinched when she mentioned the name, but didn't say anything. 

"And you?" 

"Sirius Black, one of the teachers, is my boyfriend, but I always wanted to be an auror. Is this your first camp?"  
Lily nodded an frowned. 

"Sirius Black? He graduated two years before us, didn't he? I think he was one of the Marauders..."  
"Yes, together with Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter. James is here also, but only to help the other teachers a bit."  
When the name James was mentioned, Lily flinched but then smiled again. 

"Well, when the two haven't changed really much the lessons won't be boring."  
Polly grinned. "No, I don't think they will be!"  


While Polly looked at Sirius with a dreamy expression on her face, who told them the third time now how hard the training would be and that not many would hold on till the end, Lily looked around the group she had been allocated to. Most of them looked like they concentrated really hard on Sirius' speech, some even wrote the stuff down. 

Lily sighted. Sometimes people could be really boring, even if they had the same interests as you...

She suddenly felt a pair of eyes looking at her back (She seemed to have a sense for things like that). Turning around she could see a good-looking blond man with blue eyes staring at her, who smiled when he realized she was looking at him, too. 

She realized him as Kevin Shoff, a Hufflepuff who had graduated one year before her. She smiled back at him and turned around again. 

Two minutes later a small piece of paper was passed to her, on which was written "To the Redhead". She grimaced; she hated to be called this. 

_Hi Lily! Would you like to go for a walk this evening after dinner? _

_~Kevin_

She turned around again and nodded smiling. Perhaps some of the people here weren't as boring as she had thought. 

"I really thought my hoping to meet a sweet girl here would have been for nothing", Kevin said and grinned. 

"But I think I was wrong."

Lily smiled and he put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Excuse me, but I don't think participants are allowed to be outside their dormitories after 23 o' clock. 

A bit unnerved Lily turned around. 

In front of them stood a tall young man with dark messy hair and darkbrown eyes which surveyed her intensive behind two spectacle lenses.

She recognized him and forced a smile. 

"James Potter", she greeted him, "Nice to see you again."  
He frowned but then and began to smile also. 

"Lily Evans! I never would have thought that _you_ would ever like to become an auror!"  
"Haha."  
His smiled faded when Kevin took place beside her and put his arm around her shoulder again.

"You should really go to your dormitories or you will be expelled before you realize it."  
Both of them sighted. "We are going already..."  
But James didn't let them go like this.   
"I will take care of your girlfriend and walk her to her house, Shoff. We want to make sure, she will arrive there and doesn't land in someone else's bed, don't we?"

Kevin looked at the young temporary teacher with a look that could have killed, then gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and walked away with the words "We'll see each other tomorrow in class..."  
Lily watched him go and then turned to the man standing beside her with a sneer. 

"Still jealous, Potter?"  
He looked at her and she was sure she could see something like sadness in his eyes. 

"No, but could we return to first names, please? Don't you think that after two years we could bury our hostilities?"  
Her look became more gentle. 

"Yes, I think we could do that... it's only a bit strange standing in front of you again... you don't seem to have changed a bit."  
He smiled a melancholic. 

"You don't seem to have changed neither... well, you have become more beautiful."  
Horrified she felt the old redness rushing to her face.

Lucky for her they reached her dorm in that moment and after saying goodbye she quick rushed throw the door into the room, where she was greeted by the other women with a giggle.

She didn't realize that James Potter stared after her a few seconds, then sighted and turned around to go to the room he shared with Sirius. 

A/N: So, I don't know if this could have happened, perhaps JK Rowling said that Lily and James fell in love at school and married just after graduation. But I didn't want to write a series which was done so many times before like those love/hate fics where they hate each other the whole school time and realize in their last year that they love each other (I don't say that I don't like them, there are some really really good here). Again, if you can find mistakes (and there are many, I think) tell them to me and I try to fix them (when I have time). OK, enough, I will be happy if you review, but I can't fore you to do that, can I? (If you know a way, tell it to me!!! Hehe)

@ all who liked my last story: Wow, I would never have thought that there are people who liked it

@Steffi Silberstreif: One of your favorite authors??? Cool!!!  


@MeganT: OK, it definitely was Star Wars –like. I didn't realize it before, even if I thought I knew this scene from somewhere... ^^;;;;;;;;; 

@Amy Grant: I didn't understand _why_ I should name myself ElStupido. Tell me in a constructive way and I will think about it.

Disclaimer: OK, as everytime: I don't own anything expect Kevin Shoff and PollyMcKnight, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.


	2. Should we start again - Part 2

Ok, here comes the corrected part. You don't have to review this, but if you want to, you can do it *g*. Thanks to Habile_gal for correcting the major mistakes!!!   
  
After the first evening you couldn't notice any tenseness between Lily   
and James, they even became something like friends. Lily was happy about   
that; she hadn't come to the camp to quarrel with an Ex-boyfriend. She also   
liked talking to James and Sirius, they often had similar interests and   
opinions.  
Kevin, who was her boyfriend now (he had asked her the morning after they  
did get caught by James), didn't seem to be very happy about that.   
  
"Hrmpf", Lily said to the parkour she just had finished. 

This camp seemed to be a joke. She didn't know how some of the other pupils could have  
serious problems with the tasks. They didn't need more knowledge to   
pass the classes then they would need for forth year DADA-lessons at Hogwarts!   
To Lily it seemed like the teachers wanted to bore them to death. Though  
Sirius did try to make the lessons more humorous with some jokes and   
stories.   
  
Lily turned to Kevin, who stood a few meters away. He was watching a   
girl as she tried not to be hurt by a very big dog with three heads. 

Within a second Lily was at his side with arm slung around his waist. 

He just continued staring at the girl. 

Lily sighed. Kevin hadn't been very good in DADA in school and also had problems with the rules of the camp. He had failed the parcour, a big Blast-Ended Srewt had nearly blown him apart.   
Lily had heard how Sirius had shouted at him after that. He had said that   
the camp wasn't there for guys to get as many girls as he could, it was   
there for becoming and arour. 

She could understand why Kevin was angry.   
"Hey, still angry because of Sirius?" She asked him.  
He shook his head. "No, I know he doesn't like me." He shrugged.  
"Although I dunno why. Well, do you know that James came to me after   
the last lesson and told me that I shouldn't lie to you only to get you in   
my bed?"  
Lily giggled. "I didn't know that James sees himself as my big   
brother."  
Kevin looked at her. "I don't think he wants to be your brother. He   
seems to be jealous that some one else than him got the girl he fancies."  
Lily stared at him in surprise. But then she began to laugh. "That was   
a good joke, Kevin! James fancies me... that's funny."  
Kevin only looked at her, shrugged and put an arm around her shoulder.   
"As long as you don't fancy him..."  
  
In the Evening Lily laid on her bed and tried to write a letter to a friend from school. But after a while she put the things away and turned around.  
"Polly?" The small witch looked at Lily. They had become a good friends  
during the first three days of the camp.   
"Yes? What do you want?"  
"Do you think James has... other feelings for me than friendship?"   
Polly giggled.   
"Ahhh, don't tell me you like him! That's cute... But what about   
Kevin?"  
Lily threw a pillow at her roommate.   
"Kevin is my boyfriend and will be my boyfriend in future. He just   
mentioned that James behaves like he fancies me."  
Polly giggled again. "If you say so... no, not again a pillow! Please! I  
will believe you!  
"Thank you... OK, back to James... I dunno. You know, he and you are   
often seen together, you talk a lot, he eats his dinner at our table... well,  
perhaps because he and my cute little boyfriend are good friends...  
"But I don't know. I can ask Sirius if you like."   
Lily's face got red. "No... no, you don't have to, I just thought about  
it...", she mumbled.   
Polly grinned and made a mental mark to ask Sirius about this thing.  
  
After the lights had gone out Lily lay awake in her bed a for long   
time, thinking about her days at the camp. It had confused her to see James   
again.

They had broken up shortly before his graduation, they had been a   
couple for more than a half year. He had snogged with another girl, the girl who   
had called herself Lily's best friend at this time. 

He had said he was sorry, but she couldn't trust him any more, so they had broken apart. 

It had hurt every time she had seen him, which she tried to cover by insulting him.   
She had been happy when he had graduated and left her world.   
She had three other boyfriends after that, but it hadn't been the same,   
they hadn't been like James, she had not been able talk to them about   
everything, or share a few silent moments in love together. 

She had thought it was only because he had been her first love and because she had made so much of the experiences with him. 

When she had graduated she thought she would forget him, but it now she realized she hadn't. 

She didn't know if she still loved him or it was still her hurt pride that confused her. But one thing was sure, she couldn't be his girlfriend again, even if she loved him. It would hurt too much if he were to betray her again.   
  
  


At the same time in the room Sirius looked curiously at his roommate.   
"James?"  
James, who had been staring at the ceiling with an odd expression on his  
face turned to look at him. "Hm?"   
His best friend grinned. "Thinking of Lily?"  
James' face flushed. "No", he lied. 

Why did Sirius know him so well?  
Sirius grin widened and he said:   
"I know you lie. Shall I ask Polly, what our Flower-girl thinks of   
you?"  
James sighed. "I don't think that would be a good idea. You know, Lily   
and I are only friends, nothing more. OK, we have been lovers, but that's   
more than two years ago. And if Lily knows that I want to know what she thinks  
about me, she would guess I love her again. She would be afraid and turn  
away from me again."  
Sirius grinned. "Ohhh, and you wouldn't want that, I know... Well, but   
if I were you I wouldn't talk like that. I would try to convince her that   
I've changed, because you only have one and a half weeks left together... if   
that Kevin remains her boyfriend, she perhaps will try to get another job,  
because he isn't good as an auror or something like that..."  
James laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. "I don't think Lily is so   
dumb!"  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know much about girls, but I know that they   
always act in ways that I never expect."  
  



	3. Should we start again? - Part 3

Should we start again? - Part 3

__

I do not love thee! - no! I do not love thee!  
And yet when thou art absent I am sad;  
And evy even the bright blue sky above thee,  
Whose quiet stars may see thee and be glad.  
  
I do not love thee! - yet, I know not why,   
Whate'er thou dost seems still well done, to me:  
And often in my siltude I sigh  
That those I do love are not more like thee!  
  
I do not love thee! - yet, when thou art gone,   
I hate the sound (though those who speak be dear)  
Wich breaks the lingering echo of the tone  
Thy voice of music leaves upon my ear.  
  
I do not love thee! - yet, thy speaking eyes,   
With their deep, bright, and most expressive blue,   
Between me and the midnight heaven arise,   
Ofterner than any eyes I ever knew.  
  
I know I do not love thee! - yet, alas!  
Others will scarcely trust my candid heart;   
And often I catch them smiling as they pass,   
Because they see me gazing where thou art.   
  
  
"I do not love thee"  
Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton (1808 - 1877)  
English Writer  
  
  
  
  
Lily sighed.   
She really should have chosen another guy. Kevin, lying next to her had   
just lighted the famous cigarette and was grinning happily. The only thing  
missing was...  
  
"And?" he interrupted her thoughts, "How did you like it?"  
Oh great! So this was what she had left her dorm for. And she had   
nearly been caught by one of the teachers, who wasn't as nice as Sirius and   
James.  
Lily got up and started to dress slowly.   
"Where are you going?"  
She could imagine perfectly well Kevin letting go of his stupid   
cigarette, staring at her, trying to get his little brain to work so he could  
understand why she was doing this.  
She fastened the last button of her shirt and turned around.  
"I'm sorry Kevin, but I really don't think we should be together. It   
just doesn't work."  
He stared at her in disbelief.   
"You're not serious, are you?"  
She shrugged.   
"Well, I think I am. Face it, you don't fit in my world and I don't fit   
into yours. I'm going to be an auror; you going to be lucky to survive this  
course. You need a girl who will look up to you, and always be hanging   
on your side. I can't give you that because I'm not like that."  
Kevin put out his cigarette and looked at her so seriously that it made   
her uncomfortable.   
"It's because of James, isn't it?"  
She looked at him, her eyes open wide. Did he knew her better than she   
had thought?  
"No, what makes you think that?"  
He smiled.   
"Oh come on, it's obvious. The way you look at each other...you know.   
But it's your decision. Probably it's better this way. Most likely we won't   
see each other again after this week."  
He shrugged his shoulders, got up and embraced her clumsily for the   
last time. She smiled at him and then left without looking back.  
  
"Who's there?"  
Polly dully lifted her head and tried to recognize the person who was  
standing in the doorway.  
"It's only me" said Lily's voice.   
"What are you doing here? Didn't you want to be with Kevin?"  
"I broke up with him."  
Immediately the black haired witch was wide awake.   
"How come? Because of James? Tell me!"  
Lily sighed, closed the door and went to her bed where she began   
changing clothes.   
"No, not because of James... it is only... I understood that we don't   
fit together. That's all. He understood."  
Polly looked disappointed.   
"That's all? He didn't even got angry or something like this?"  
Lily laughed but immediately put a hand in front of her mouth, because   
one of the other witches in the room turned over and muttered something she  
couldn't understand.  
"No, he showed some intelligence and understood, like I said already.   
And now I want to sleep, good night!"  
With that she had lay down in her bed and fell asleep.  
Polly stared in space grinned, thinking about what Lily had just told   
her.  
  
When the two girls entered the hall the next morning Polly immediately   
ran to Sirius and dragged him away from Lily and James, who stared after   
them astonished.  
James looked at Lily with a puzzled look.   
Is she pregnant?" he asked.  
Lily, who was pouring some tea into a glass, nearly knocked it over   
when she started to laugh hysterically.   
"No, I don't think so," she said when she finally had calmed down.   
"But I dunno what's up with her."  
James frowned.   
"Well... I think we will know it soon enough."  
Lily nodded and turned to her toast. James stood looking at her   
thoughtfully.  
  
Sirius looked at Polly with very big eyes, then looked at James and   
Lily and than at his girlfriend again.  
"Do you know that's the best thing that could happen?"  
Polly nodded with eyes sparkling.  
"Yes, now there's nothing standing in their way any more..."  
Sirius shook his head.   
"Well, except for the fact that they both don't want to admit that they   
are still in love with each other. But I think that could be changed..."  
He grinned meanly and Polly began to laugh.   
"Poor Lily and James..."  
  
Lily bent over next to Polly. Polly had finally given up staring   
dreamily at Sirius during the lessons. She knew that she didn't learn anything if   
she was always dreaming about Sirius.  
"Do you know where Kevin is?" Lily asked  
Polly looked at her questioningly.  
"Why do you want to know? You aren't a couple anymore."  
"Well, but I'm still allowed to want to know where he is, am I ?"  
Polly shrugged.   
"If you say so... He went away yesterday afternoon. After you two broke   
up, there was nothing holding him here anymore. At least that is what he   
told Sirius.  
"So...Lily....now, that Kevin is gone, which guy are you interested   
in?"  
Lily looked at her with a puzzled look..   
"How do you want to know that I'm still interested in a relationship?"  
Giggling said her friend: "Well, at the beginning of the course it   
seemed that you were more interested in the boys here than in the stuff we're   
here to learn..."  
An angry look from Lily let her continue quickly.  
"Well, what I wanted to say, you and James look like..."  
She couldn't say more because the look Lily gave her was even more   
angry than the one before.  
"Hey, what do you think of me? That I'm going start a new relationship   
as soon as the last one ended? And, why does everybody think James and I   
feel more than friendship for each other? He has already betrayed me one   
time, I couldn't start anything with him again, even if I wanted!"  
"It's OK. It is only that you two look like you are in love again.   
Perhaps he has changed?"  
Lily didn't seem to be able to think of a good reply; she turned to the  
board again, on which now a few notes were written and quickly began   
copying these.   
  
At the end of the lesson Sirius waved the two girls goodbye and then   
dragged James, who wanted to follow them outside, back into the classroom.   
He placed himself in front of James and looked at him with a fatherly  
expression on his face.   
"Well, we have to talk boy..."  
James looked at him confused.  
"Sirius, what's this for? And since when do you call me ‚boy? I'm older   
than you, did you forget that?"  
Sirius grinned.   
"Well, I noticed that you were very absent this lesson..."  
James raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"... because you were staring at a girl the whole time"  
"If you are talking of Lily..."  
"Well, do you have a plan of how to make her yours?"  
James seemed to get more angry with every word.   
"I don't have one, because I don't want to 'make her mine'. She broke   
up with Kevin just one and a half days ago. She and I have been through   
this together before. We know from experience that we don't fit together."  
Sirius grin widened (if this was possible).  
"Well, perhaps I'm wrong, but I've observed the looks you two exchange.   
I don't think it is impossible as you make it seem."  
James only shrugged and turned to the door again.   
"Ok, Padfoot, if you want to think the wrong way, I won't stand in your   
way. But please don't pull Lily in that. I don't want her to be hurt again."  
With that he went away.  
Sirius looked after him and then also went to his next class, happily  
humming. If James hadn't said the last sentence Sirius would have   
nearly had believed him.  
  
***

OK, this is the next part. I hope you like it and please please please review!!!!

And I need my English to get better, because I will go to the USA for one year in July or August, would some of you like to become my mail friend (is this the right word?)? Mail me : [sonnchen_de@yahoo.de][1]   
  
Thanks to Habile Gal for correcting the major mistakes again.

@Steffi Silberstreif: Ups, ich hab nicht gewusst, dass Petunia das gesagt hat

(*grummel* ich hab den ersten Band nicht, sondern meine 

Schwester und sie gibt mir den nie, 

d.h. ich hab ihn erst einmal gelesen... *seufz*)

@everyone who has reviewed: a big **THANK YOU** !!! (was that big enough?) I love 

your reviews, even if you tell me I'm really bad (well, 

you could say this in a constructive way, please). They

help me to become better (well, at least I hope so). 

Disclaimer: This is boring... I don't own anyone exept Polly and Kevin and if you think I'm JK Rowling you're... um... (how can I say this in a nice way???) you don't know to get your brain to work... 

   [1]: mailto:sonnchen_de@yahoo.de



	4. Should we start again - Part 4

A/N: OK, here is Part 4. I'm awfully sorry it took so long. I had exams in school my Mum was a bit... um... angry that I didn't learn very much, so she didn't let me turn on the computer *grumbles* . Hey, I did well - especially in English :). 

@everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!! Even the most ones were a bit late. I love reviews. 

Ah, and did I mention that I love reviews?? Even if they tell me I'm bad (if they are constructive)!? So **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A **BIG** thank you to Rachie.V. for offering to beta-read my storys and also doing it ^-^. 

Should We Start Again? - Part 4

"Lily, Polly! Do you still know Peter?"

Sirius and James waved at the two girls, obviously in a good mood, and then pointed at a small, a bit plain-looking boy who stood next to them, and obviously did feel a bit uncomfortable.

The two witches smiled and went over to them. 

"Of course we still know Peter! Not one of the famous Marauders will ever be forgotten," laughed Polly, and shook the hand of the even more uncomfortable-looking Peter excessively.

Lily did the same but not as rapturous as her friend, and smiled reassuringly. 

"Don't worry, Polly is only a bit hyper at the moment. The training isn't enough for her to become exhausted."

Peter only looked at her doubtfully and then finally squeaked, "Hello!"

Sirius and James laughed.

"Poor Peter, he always feels a bit uncomfortable when pretty women are around," grinned Sirius and slung one arm around Polly's shoulders.

"But don't hope you can get one, Wormtail, Polly is mine and Lily and James are also theoretically a pair."

Ignoring the furious looks of the last two people he had mentioned he went on: "Peter can only stay for an hour, so I think we should show him everything before he leaves, okay?"

Lily, already smiling again, linked arms with Peter and James and, like this, they went to explore the camp. 

Lily again lay awake in her bed and let her mind wander, while listening to the deep breathing and the occasional snoring of her roommates.

She realized that she did this very often lately. But this time it at least wasn't because of James. Well, indirectly it was, but not mainly. 

She was furious about how Polly and Sirius didn't give up, even after James and she had told them clearly that they didn't fancy each other and that every attempt of trying to bring them together would fail. 

Still they talked to them about this, sometimes alone, when they caught one after a lesson, or were alone with him or her, or sometimes when James and she agreed on one thing and because of this would of course make a very good and sweet couple. 

They had beaten everything when they had locked James and Lily together in a room and had "accidentally" forgotten to let them out again for the lessons. 

Now everyone believed something wrong about them, and Lily had gotten a warning that said if she again did something like this, she would have to leave. And with such "friends", there would of course happen something like this again. 

She sighed. This she did too often also. 

She should make some other friends, some who didn't behave like kids all the time. James was nice, he was a very good friend, but every time they talked, everyone thought they were a couple. And the worst thing was, that she, despite that, liked them. It was their way to show that they cared for her. Well, at least a bit. 

James leapt out of his thoughts when an earsplitting sound could be heard. 

Realizing that it came from the house where the girls stayed, his first thoughts were if Lily and Polly were okay. 

So he jumped out of his bed, not noticing the irritated look of Sirius, stumbled, grasped his glasses while falling, threw on his robes and ran out of the door. 

He did this all without a word, only with a haunted look on his face. 

Sirius watched him doing this a bit irritated. What was the matter with his best friend? Did he have a date with Lily and had been late?

But then he heard someone scream and was immediately wide-awake. Within a few seconds he also was dressed and jumped out of the window - directly on the street because this way was the faster one. 

A few metres later, the only thing Sirius could do for a few seconds was stand still and stare at the scene. 

A group of wizards with wands in their hands and masks over their faces went through the camp. Death Eaters. 

Sirius swallowed. He only once did see them in action; it had been in the Knockturn Alley, where they had killed a family brutally. That was why he had become an Auror.

A house - Sirius recognized it as the building where the lessons were held - had caught fire because of a spell off one Death Eater and slowly the flames where destroying the roof. 

Two people, perhaps a couple who had met there secretly, ran out of it screaming, only to hold on paralyzed when they saw the Death Eaters. 

Finally Sirius could move again, ran over to them and dragged them out of the way. 

Luckily the Death Eaters didn't seem to notice them; they were moving towards the house of the teachers, probably to eliminate the strong enemies first. 

He told the frightened pupils - while making a mental note to not let them come through the end exams - to hide somewhere and then ran again to the street while producing a magically alarm noise with his wand to warn the ones who hadn't realized that there was an attack. Then he tried to calm down the pupils who were flustered and ran around everywhere telling them what to do. 

James looked around. 

Through a window he could see that the house for the lessons and the ones for the teachers had caught fire and had started to collapse. 

He frowned. This action he could at least understand a bit, but why had a group of Death Eaters rushed to the girls' house?

He heard screams, which let him run even faster towards the dormitories.

When he arrived, he nearly let out a relieved sigh, but his jerkily-going breathing didn't let him. 

Lily's dormitory still was untouched, but the one next to it was just being attacked by some of the hooded men.

One grasped a girl, who had just wanted to seize her wand, looked at her, but shook her only after one of the others had shaken his head and screamed: 

"Where's the flower?"

The girl only looked at him confused. 

"The flower?"

"Lily! The flower! The mother!" 

But before he could get an answer, he was hit at his back from a curse and fell to the floor, unable to move, while letting the girl go, who immediately grabbed her wand and so could keep the other Death Eaters on arm's length.

One of the other girls seemed to have been able to send the curse. 

Now the scene changed, the hopefully soon-becoming Aurors had gained the upper hand and began to arrest the confused looking men. 

James, who noticed satisfyingly that he wasn't needed here, turned to the dormitory of Lily and Polly, from where luckily still couldn't be heard any fighting noises. 

After he had gone half of the way the door burst open and a red-haired witch came out of the room. It was Lily. When she saw James something like relief could be seen on her face and she ran towards him. 

"James! What's the matter? Why is there all this noise? And is it true that there's a fire somewhere?"

He smiled calmingly, but immediately became serious again, grabbed her at her wrist and began to drag her towards a small fire door, because he could again see some hooded Death Eaters at the end of the corridor. 

She looked at him stunned and then began to resist. 

"James, what do you think you're doing? We have to help the others! And how did the Death Eaters find us?"

He turned around, looked in her face and said: "No, we don't have to help them! If you didn't notice, most of the girls here will be Aurors in future and know how to help themselves. And someone has to look after you, doesn't he?"

Lily finally had managed to escape his grasp and remained where she was, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"What do you mean, someone has to look after me? Hello, if you didn't notice, I'm one of the best here and why shouldn't I be able to fight with the others?"

He looked down and clenched his fists.

"They want you, Lily. One of the Death Eaters just tried to make a girl tell him where you were. I don't know why they want you, but one thing is sure: You can't stay here."

While he had been talking he had made a step towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly he lifted her, put her over his shoulder and headed with big steps towards the fire door he had wanted to got to just a moment ago. 

Lily screamed and hit him with her fists on the back, but it was no use, he didn't seem to want to let her go. 

Sirius let himself fall, exhausted, into one of the chairs that hadn't been destroyed, and thankfully took the cup of coffee one of the witches (who had been sent from the Ministry of Magic to take care of the camp) gave him.

But his rest didn't take long, after a minute or so a big man, whose robes had a bit of a weird style and whose beard was braided into a plait, met himself in front of Sirius. His eyes, which you could see behind his half-moon spectacles looked down on him, worried. 

Sirius looked at him, sad. 

"How could this of happened, Albus? How did they know where they could find us?"

The headmaster raised his shoulders and sat down in a damaged armchair opposite from Sirius. Never before he had seen the old man so downhearted.

"I don't know, Sirius. Someone must have betrayed you, someone who knew where exactly the Death Eaters could find everything; otherwise the attack would have failed. But because they knew exactly what to do, it was so effective.

"But to something differ: Are there any dead?"

"Yes, two pupils who panicked ran directly into a group of Death Eaters. They were dead immediately. Injured are 50 people; most have fought excellently for this being their first camp. And two people are missing, a temporary teacher and a pupil."

He looked down at his hands while saying this. 

"Who are they?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans."

Disclaimer: Like everytime: Everyone belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling except for Polly and the witch who brings Sirius his coffee. Well, and everyone you don't recognize. 


	5. Should we start again - Part 5

Lily stopped, crossed her arms in front of her chest and declared: 

A/N: Well.... because my beta-reader seems to have decided not to correct my story anymore I have to upload it with all this nice little mistakes people usually make if they aren't writing in their own language... ^^;;. (if you want to correct it, just [mail][1] or review!). But – if you ask yourself why I don't post this story in German: I don't think it's right. This is international, that means I think you should write storys nearly _everyone_ understands, not just a small part of the readers (there aren't _that_ much Germans here...). And – I wrote this story just in English and are too lazy to translate it, so.... ;-).

Well... again sorry, that it took so long!! And that it's so short. I just seem to have kind of a writers-block for this story... and next chapter will be probably the last (before I forget to say this). So if you read all the chapters and still didn't review, then _do it_ _now_, before you don't have a chance for it any more... J .

Cya!!  
  
Sonnchen 

Lily stopped, crossed her arms in front of her chest and declared:   
"I won't go any step further."

James turned around and looked at her questioning. 

"I don't think we will find a way out of this." She sighed. "If only I didn't have said yes to going here. Wait..."  
She made a thoughtful face. 

"When I remember right, I dind't go here because I wanted to. I was kidnapped!"  
She glared at James and waited for his answer. 

But he didn't take any notice of her but looked up, where you could see between the dark rising trees a small part of the sky. 

"We should sleep a bit before it dawns. With daylight we surely will find the way easier."

Lily grumbled something he couldn't – or didn't want to – understand and watched him trying to light a fire with his wand and some little twigs.

Then he put himself on the ground as near as possible to it and tapped on a piece of ground next to him.

"Come to bed, honey!"  
She just glared at him and laid down on the other side of the fire. 

A few minutes you could only hear the sounds of the forest; the rustling of the leaves in the wind, the cracking of the branches and sometimes the sound of an owl searching for food. 

Suddenly James heard something that didn't seem to fit into this:   
a ‚TWACK' as if someone had hit himself with the flat hand in front of the forehad.

He grinned. One second later there could also be heard the sentence to this noise.

"We are so _stupid_!!"

He raised and looked at Lily who laid there with one hand over her eyes and mumbling something. 

"Why?"  
She jumped up and stared at him frightened. But when she realized that he wasn't a big hairy monster wanting to eat her she calmed down a bit and explained: "There is this spell with which you can see which way north is! If we had made use of this one, we would have been out of the forest hours ago!"

Now it was his turn to hit himself with the hand in front of the forehead. When his head finally stopped to hurt he heard her just mutter: "I'm cold."

He grinned. 

"Shall I warm you?"  
"Why not?"

James stared at her confused. ‚Why not'??? Something with this sentence wasn't right.... or with the person who said it. He scratched his head. Perhaps she had just hit herself too hard on the forehead. Yes, that had to be the right explanation for it. 

But – he also was horribly cold, although it was a relative mild night, so he got up and walked around the fire. 

A minute later they layed side by side on the floor and watched the slowly down-dying fire. It was very comfortable like this. 

Suddenly James asked:   
"Lily?"

"Mmh?"  
"Nothing......"

She grumbled softly. 

"Say it!"  
"Do you know that you're grumbling is very very cute?"

A punch at a.... well, at an unknown part of his body. 

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Outch! Do you want to marry me?"  
"You're kidding!"  
Silence. 

"You're not..."

He laughed faintly. 

"And? What do you say?"  
"If we get out of this forest without being killed by a big hairy monster or eaten by a giant spider, and you're happy with it, OK."  
He grinned and pulled her a bit closer to himself. 

"Lovely. Shall we go now? The sooner we get out of here, the sooner the wedding will be."

She groaned. 

"I should perhaps _think_ before I say yes to something."  
"To late.... Shall we go now?"  
She yawned. "No, let's stay here and sleep a bit... it's just so... comfor... tab...le...." With that, she was fast asleep. James looked at her and shook his head in disbelieve. How did she do that???

"We have built a searching group of about 50 aurors which is searching the whole forest and the surrounding. A spy is trying to get informations from the death eaters. More we can't do at the moment, I suppose."

Gloomily Sirius let himself fall on the sofa next to Dumbledore and sighed. 

The old man placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Sirius, I don't think something happened to them. They are both way too good aurors for that. And there's still the prophecy..."

Sirius looked up. 

"Which prophecy?"

"The one from Sybill Trewlaney, why don't you know anything of it?  
"Well, what I wanted to say, a few months ago the young woman made a prophecy, a _real_ one, not one of this death-things. I was there. She said that the ‚heir of the flower and prongs' would let to Voldemorts downfall."  
Sirius flinched when the name of the Dark Lord was spoken out loudly, but remained calm after that and sat there a while, staring into space and thinking. 

"That would make sense. One of the death eaters asked another if ‚the flower' had already been found when I came in a room during the fight... what I don't understand is why they didn't also search for James."  
Dumbledore shrugged. 

"Perhaps they thought it would be enough to kill one of them. Or perhaps you just didn't hear any of them asking for him. The only thing sure is that they both vanished... but I don't have the feeling that they are in the hands of the death eaters."

The young man just looked at him without hope, then just sat there again staring at the wall in front of him without seeing it.

After a few minutes the headmaster got up, said goodbye and went out. Not long after him, Sirius also got up and walked out of the room. In the corridor Polly waited and looked at him with huge eyes. "Are we going now?"  
He looked down at her confused. 

"Who, _we_?? I will go on my own, it's too dangerous for you!"  
She tried to smile, but failed.

"You know that I don't care. That are my friends out there! And I did very well yesterday during the fight, I didn't even get one scratch! And don't think I would let my boyfriend run headlong into self-destruction on his own!"

He couldn't resist and had to smile and embrace her. 

"That's what I love you for!" He kissed her on the forehead. "You never do anything you're told unless you want it. Just like me."

Lily rolled her eyes when James put an arm around her shoulders, but didn't do anything against it. James had to smile, when he saw it. Well, he always had to smile when he looked at her. 

Suddenly the young woman stoppend and signaled him to be quiet. Slowly she put his arm aside and creeped towards two trees. When she arrived there, she looked through the gap between them. Her face became pale and she waved to James that he should come to her. 

Through the gap one could see a clearing. In the middle of this clearing, a group of about 20 men was gathered around one who spoke to them. They were all hooded. Death eater. 

James just realized that Lily had taken his hand when they heard a voice from behind.   
"Well well well, when this aren't the two people we're searching for..."  
They whirled around to see a hooded figure standing in front of them, a wand pointed directly at Lily's heart. 

"So we at least found you and won't be punished.... lucky, don't you think?"  
He shouted something they didn't understand and suddenly all the death eater from the clearing were standing around them, pointing with their wands at them and grinning. 

   [1]: mailto: sonnchen_de@yahoo.de



End file.
